


she was a punk, she did ballet

by snowyxiu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaewon is a ballerina, Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, High School, Hyejoo is a punk, MENTION OF SUICIDE IN THE OPERA, Madama Butterfly - Freeform, NO CHARACTER DIES IRL, Ramen, ballerina!Chaewon, punk!Hyejoo, she was a punk she did ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: what more can i say?
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	she was a punk, she did ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbbottomenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbottomenergy/gifts).



> yall,,,, i have never seen madama butterfly, everything I know is from wikipedia and a few youtube videos. there is a mention of suicide in the opera,,, nothing graphic, just mentioned. 
> 
> i hope this fluff satisfies your hyewon hearts!!!

Young women filled the corridor as the clock hit three o’clock. Son Hyejoo, one of the young women at the Seoul School for Girls, pulled on her leather jacket, which was a violation of the school’s dress code, and wove through the crowded halls. She was in search of a certain girl, one who also broke the school rules by bleaching her hair a honey blonde. But she got away with it, somehow, just as Hyejoo got away with ripped tights and rolled skirts, vests that hugged her chest too tight, and shirts with the top button open. 

The blonde girl in question, Park Chaewon, had already made it to the courtyard. She was on her way to ballet practice, quickly tying her hair up as she made her way across campus. Suddenly, loud footsteps clapped against the pavement. Chaewon turned, her ponytail whipping herself in the face. A black-haired girl in a leather jacket stood before her, staring her dead in the eye. Chaewon shifted nervously. “Yes?”   
  


The blonde had a shy, high-pitched voice. Hyejoo questioned herself for chasing after the girl. She wasn’t even her type. Still, she said, “Park Chaewon, go out with me.”

Chaewon was shocked. Who was this girl standing in front of her? And why was she asking her out? “What?” she asked, fiddling with the hem of her blazer. 

“Go out with me.”

“How do you know me?” Chaewon asked. 

Hyejoo’s backpack dropped to the ground and she knelt to rummage through it. Out came a program for the Seoul School for Girls ballet rendition of  _ Madama Butterfly _ . “Cio-Cio-san, right?” 

Chaewon recognized the program and the name of the character she had played. “Yes. did you see it?”

Hyejoo nodded.

Chaewon smiled. She had put her heart and soul into playing the main role of  _ Madama Butterfly _ . A sharp ding interrupted them and before the black-haired girl could say anything more, Chaewon exclaimed, “Practice in 5 minutes! Oh my god!”

Hyejoo was left standing alone in the courtyard. 

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

Hyejoo remembers that day in the spring, when she first saw  _ Madama Butterfly _ . She had not known what to expect. In fact, she had not even wanted to go; she went because it had been extra credit, which she desperately needed, for her literature class. Bring back a pamphlet and a summary of the ballet and one would get a free grade. It was obviously the school’s way of encouraging engagement. 

Hyejoo arrived at the auditorium and took a seat in the back. The poorly cushioned chairs were uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat in the time before the ballet began. When the curtains opened, two dancers occupied the stage: one in a suit, the other in a Japanese kimono. The one in the suit danced around, gesturing about the traditional house on the backdrop. Then, the one in the kimono smiled gently at the audience and took the hand of the one in the suit. 

Hyejoo peered down at the program. In the dim lighting, she read:  _ Act 1: The marriage of Pinkerton (Hwang Yeji) and Cio-Cio-san (Park Chaewon).  _

The couple danced around the stage, soon accompanied by a minister and what seemed like many wedding guests. Suddenly, a dancer dressed as a monk came to the stage and ushered everyone out angrily. Pinkerton and Cio-Cio-san were alone, and next came their beautiful duet. 

The curtains closed with Pinkerton exiting, leaving Cio-Cio behind. 

Hyejoo found herself enamored by the dancing. When Act 2 commenced, Cio-Cio danced frantically, looking for Pinkerton. The act ended with Cio-Cio looking into the distance with a child by her side. A sentence in the description read: _ Cio-Cio-san waits for Pinkerton’s return, three years later.  _

In Act 3 Pinkerton reappeared and another dancer was introduced:  _ Pinkerton arrives in Japan with his new wife, Kate (Im Yeojin).  _ Cio-Cio was nowhere to be found until the dramatic ending. She danced with such emotion, then ultimately pulled out a dagger.  _ Cio-Cio-san cannot bear to see Pinkerton with another woman, and she kills herself.  _

Hyejoo stares in shock as the dancer falls to the ground. She looks back down at the program.  _ Park Chaewon _ . That name sticks in her head for a year. 

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

Park Chaewon. Junior. Claim to fame:  _ Madama Butterfly _ . Many people knew her because of that role. She never expected to get the main part in the ballet, but to her surprise, she was chosen. They even let her keep her hair blonde. 

Despite knowing that she was a bit of a star among the other girls, it still surprised her that the black-haired girl knew her name. The punk did not seem like the type to go to a ballet, much less search for the main dancer. 

And what was with the order of “go out with me”? No one had ever asked Chaewon on a date.

The next time she sees the black-haired girl, it is their lunch break. The punk was sitting outside on the bleachers, picking at a sandwich. Chaewon gets up from her seat, much to her friends’ confusion, and runs down three flights of stairs to the dusty sports field. The punk looks up and smiles slyly, waving Chaewon over. The blonde climbs up the bleachers. 

“It’s about time,” says the black-haired girl, holding out half a sandwich. “Sit,” she orders Chaewon, as if the most popular girl in school was just a dog. 

Chaewon, being the obedient girl she is, sits and takes the sandwich. “Plum?” she asks, mouth full of bread, cream, and fruit. 

The punk nods. “Listen, about that date--”

“I never said yes.”

“I never said you had an option.” 

Chaewon stares in disbelief. “I don’t even know you.”

“Hyejoo. Son Hyejoo.”

The blonde sighs. “Ok. I guess we can go on a date if you really want.”

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

After classes, Hyejoo waits at the locker room for Chaewon to arrive. They had agreed on ramen, something cheap and simple. The blonde arrives, and Hyejoo takes her hand without notice, and they both walk to the hole-in-the-wall restaurant down the street. 

“Why did you ask me to go out with you?” Chaewon questions. 

“I didn’t ask; I  _ told _ you to go out with me.”

Chaewon rolls her eyes. “You know, you’re going to have to stop acting like that. Your toughness is all fake.”

Hyejoo stops in her tracks and looks at the blonde. “I-I’m not fake.”

“Don’t be tough with me, Hyejoo.” Chaewon squeezes the taller girl’s cheek. “Smile, will you?”

Hyejoo resists. 

“Come on.” Chaewon jumps up and down, her blonde locks bouncing with her. “ _ Assa _ !” she exclaims, throwing her arms out. 

Hyejoo can’t resist. 

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

The date goes well. So well that Hyejoo writes her number on Chaewon’s hand with a Sharpie. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! comment for part 2 maybe??? :3


End file.
